Repeating fate
by Justrockzyxxx
Summary: A series of short stories. One idea for a beginning ending differently. I'm not good at summaries so please just read them and then review! (Please let me apologize for hand if any of them seem cheesy)
1. Combination

Valkyrie groaned and sat up. "I told you it was a trap," she said

"No, you said it _looked _like it was a trap," Skulduggery corrected. "That's completely different."

He helped her up as a door opened behind them and Sadistica Tortura walked through, an unsettling smile on her face.

"Don't even think of escaping yet," she warned before carefully closing the door behind her. She stood there for an age it seemed, just staring at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "It wasn't easy to trap you both together, it never is,"

"Rather than pointing out the obvious, just cut to the chase please, I have plans to foil,"

"Patience Detective Pleasant, there's no rush," she stepped forward and cocked her head to the side slightly, as if she was curious.

"Please stop looking at me like that, it really is disturbing," Skulduggery said awkwardly,

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she put her head back up, "Why were you snooping around upstairs?"

"To try and find out about you,"

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, we did, we found you,"

"I guess you did, so now that you've found me, what would you like to know?"

"This is way too easy, Skulduggery, be careful," Valkyrie interrupted,

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing,"

"Do you now, Detective Pleasant,"

"Yes. What is your chosen discipline?"

"Hard question, I don't really have one,"

"What do you mean by that?" Valkyrie asked, confused by her answer,

"I was taught lots of different things, a little bit of elemental, necromancy and a few adept techniques."

"But you have to choose one for the surge I thought, how did you avoid that?"

"I didn't, I just combined my powers into one."

"How?"

"Why tell you when I can show you Skulduggery," Tortura turned to Valkyrie and her eyes shone purple. Valkyrie suddenly started struggling for air, she fell to her knees, clutched her throat and her face was going bright red. "Stop it Tortura," Skulduggery ordered

"But I'm having so much fun," she replied dreamily. Valkyrie fell to the side, and her eyes began to close, "I said stop it!" Skulduggery shouted, then raised his hands and pushed at the air; Tortura flew backwards and hit her head hard. Valkyrie gulped in air quickly, Skulduggery moved hastily to help her up and visually checked her over. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her to the door. He opened it and checked outside but Tortura grabbed Valkyrie's ankle, squeezing it painfully. Valkyrie grimaced and tried to shake her off. When that didn't work, she clicked her fingers to create flame and burnt Tortura's hands until she let go. Then Skulduggery pulled her through the dark passageways, and past occupied rooms. They encountered nobody and eventually found the stairs that went upstairs,

"Are you sure that your ok?" he asked,

"Yeah, just glad that I can breath again. What sort of magic was that?"

"I don't know," Skulduggery said then led her upstairs.


	2. Pen of Destruction

**Valkyrie groaned and sat up. "I told you it was a trap," she said**

"**No, you said it **_**looked **_**like it was a trap," Skulduggery corrected. "That's completely different."**

**He helped her up as a door opened behind them and Sadistica Tortura walked through, an unsettling smile on her face.**

Skulduggery immediately stepped forward defensively and pushed at the air, but Tortura saw it coming and dodged it. She raised her own hands and Skulduggery flew backwards, slamming into the wall. He slowly got back up again and Tortura tried to push him back down again but Valkyrie intervened and lunged into her side. They both tumbled to the floor and Valkyrie slammed her head into Tortura, who didn't seem affected at all and instead rolled on top of her and got her hands round Valkyrie's throat. Skulduggery tried to pull Tortura off but she tightened her grip, making Valkyrie gag. Valkyrie felt her ring on her finger and whipped shadows at Tortura; she went stumbling back off of Valkyrie. She gasped in air and got herself up quickly. Tortura started muttering; Skulduggery grabbed Valkyrie's hand and yanked her towards him, just before the ceiling collapsed over where she was standing.

"Thanks," she gasped, Skulduggery nodded and went to stand over Tortura and put his shoe on her back to keep her down. "Oh, very mature," she droned

"You tried to kill Valkyrie,"

"Well done, give him a medal,"

"What are you up to Sadistica?"

"I'm trying to follow a schedule,"

"What does your schedule finish with?"

"Now why would a respectable gentleman like you want to know that?"

"I just need to know,"

"I'm sure Valkyrie has some interesting ideas, don't you," Tortura's eyes fell on Valkyrie and she glared back,

"Why would I know?" she remarked,

"Well, I'm guessing it's one of the things you are most scared of," Valkyrie's blood ran cold and her heartbeat quickened.

"If you so much as touch me," she warned venomously.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't touch a hair on your pretty little head, but if my plan goes through, you may get affected." Valkyrie forced herself to calm down,

"What are you planning?" she whispered,

"I'm going to change the world my dear, destroy it to be precise,"

"What good would come out of destroying the world?" Skulduggery interrupted, stepping forward curiously,

"There's so much pain and sadness in this world, I'd be doing everybody a favour if I stopped it,"

"They wouldn't be here to enjoy it," Valkyrie pointed out,

"Exactly, so I'd get some peace,"

"This is all for your own gain?" Skulduggery asked suspiciously,

"Yes, and all I need is this," she brand out a long, thin stick with a sharp point at one end and a red button on the other. Skulduggery immediately grabbed it with the air and pulled it into his hand. When it reached him he crushed it. Tortura gasped.

"Let's go Valkyrie," he said and walked out the room. Valkyrie following behind.


	3. Bubble

**Valkyrie groaned and sat up. "I told you it was a trap," she said**

"**No, you said it **_**looked **_**like it was a trap," Skulduggery corrected. "That's completely different."**

**He helped her up as a door opened behind them and Sadistica Tortura walked through, an unsettling smile on her face.**

She leaned against the door and stared smugly at her captives,

"Skulduggery Pleasant," she said quietly, "and Valkyrie Cain, what a pleasure to have you both drop in for a nice chat," Sadistica Tortura was tall and slim, with chocolate brown hair which shimmered under the soft lighting of the room they were in.

"Sadistica, the pleasure is all mine," Skulduggery replied with that velvet voice of his,

"Why are you so determined to know my secrets?" she asked casually while picking some fluff off her dark green jacket,

"Why are you so determined to kill?"

"Everybody is entitled to there own hobby, isn't that right Valkyrie?" she turned her head so she was looking directly at Valkyrie,

"Sure, as long as it isn't yours,"

"What is wrong with my hobby?"

"Everything,"

Tortura took a step towards Valkyrie who stayed still; they looked into each others eyes as if daring the other to make the first move, Tortura's eyes turned red and Valkyrie was flung up towards the ceiling, she hit it and was pinned there, she moved her head sideways to breathe, but a bubble erupted around her and started shrinking. "Skulduggery!" she shouted as realization sunk in. Tortura always killed her enemies by suffocation. It was the only thing she was good at. She tried to slow her breathing to make the air inside the bubble last longer but panic was rising in her chest. She started gasping as the vital oxygen she needed was being either used up by her or the bubble as it shrunk. Its skin was clinging to her now and blocked her nose and mouth. As she lost consciousness, she could only hear the blood in her ears and the sounds of fighting underneath.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery shouted as he realized what Tortura was doing; she was creating a bubble around Valkyrie which he knew would suffocate her. He pushed at the air and Tortura was flung to the ground, she grunted as she got up and turned around. Skulduggery immediately shot her in the leg. She screamed and crumpled to the ground, "Release her Tortura, or I will put a bullet in your brain next time,"

"Very persuasive, but I can't,"

"Why ever not?"

"I've been paid to kill her so I intend to,"

"By who?"

"Not telling," Skulduggery smacked the butt of his gun against the side of Tortura's head and she collapsed. Valkyrie fell lifelessly and Skulduggery caught her in his arms. She wasn't breathing. After a moment she inhaled deeply, her eyes opened slowly, settled on Skulduggery who was looking up in silence.

"Hey, cheer up; nothing can get rid of me that easily," he looked down and gently laughed.


	4. Morphix

**Valkyrie groaned and sat up. "I told you it was a trap," she said**

**"No, you said it ****_looked _****like it was a trap," Skulduggery corrected. "That's completely different."**

**He helped her up as a door opened behind them and Sadistica Tortura walked through, an unsettling smile on her face. **

"Alas, I have you in my clutches at last," she said and then closed the door with a gentle click.

"Um, sorry but who are you exactly?" Skulduggery asked. Sadistica's face formed a mask of pure shock,

"Who am I?" she choked,

"Yes, quite a simple question to answer, it's just so that I can add you to my list of rubbish people to avoid,"

"I am the queen of destruction, empress of vengeance and the leader of the fifth legion," Valkyrie sighed impatiently, "I am also your worst nightmare young one and you are about to meet your doom!" Valkyrie narrowed her eyes suspiciously,

"Are you related to Vaurien Scapegrace by any chance?"

"That person is only a cub compared to me! I am the most dangerous foe you will face!"

"Um, but what can you do?"

"What can I … do…?" she faltered, "I can…um…shape-change…"

"Oh, your one of them morphix people then,"

"What can you change into?" Skulduggery interrupted,

"Anything I want,"

"But it drains you doesn't it, so you tend not to use it, which is why we have never heard of you before today,"

"Yes but,"

"Can we please hurry this up, you try to fight us, we win and then we get out of here and carry on with our lives," Valkyrie butted in impatiently,

"What an impatient little madam," Sadistica said with a harrumph added onto the end, "If you want your end to come quicker then so it shall be," She clenched her fists and ran screaming at Valkyrie who simply pulled in the shadows and tripped her up. She went flailing and hit the ground with a thump. She sprawled there for a moment then her skin started bubbling. It went darker and grew fur, her back arched and her teeth grew. In no time at all a wolf stood in front of them, it panted heavily and stared at Skulduggery and Valkyrie with malevolent eyes. "Skulduggery, is it a threat?" Valkyrie asked slowly, keeping eye contact with the wolf,

"It's a wolf, of course it's not a threat, it can only rip your throat out,"

"Ok, but is this one a threat,"

"Until it morphs back, yes, she'll be weak from power drain then,"

"So I take it that this is when the fists come out,"

"Yes" Valkyrie blinked and the wolf lunged. It hit Valkyrie in the chest and they both went down. It started trying to tear through her but the protective clothes were saving her once again, Skulduggery grabbed the wolf and pulled it off her, pushing it to the other side of the room where it hit the wall with a sickening thwack. It fell to the floor and morphed back into an unconscious Sadistica. "Let's get out of here," Skulduggery said and briskly walked out the room.


	5. Desperation part 1

**Valkyrie groaned and sat up. "I told you it was a trap," she said**

**"No, you said it ****_looked _****like it was a trap," Skulduggery corrected. "That's completely different."**

**He helped her up as a door opened behind them and Sadistica Tortura walked through, an unsettling smile on her face. **

"Skulduggery! I knew one day that you would return to me but I NEVER would have thought you would swap me for this GIRL!"

Skulduggery stood up "We both knew that it wouldn't work-you were an adept while I was an elemental. I couldn't train you,"

"Yet you're working with Tanith Low – and adept if I'm right. Also – I do believe that is a weapon of the necromancer's on that girl's finger,"

Skulduggery shrugged, "Time's change and to be honest – this girl is also an elemental."

"It's always the same with you, isn't it?"

"I honestly have no idea what you are going on about,"

"Pick one up then let it drop and find every excuse not to pick it back up. It's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Please talking some sense,"

"Yet, somehow, I can still forgive you. Just take me back, let me be the one you have by your side," a silence was cast between the three of them and then Valkyrie broke it by saying

"Hello? Position taken," Sadistica closed her eyes and took deep breath that was far longer than recommended in Valkyrie's opinion. After about half a minute her eyes opened and she looked at Valkyrie with a look so dark that she was sure that she was using the shadows to amplify it.

"I will forgive you for that act of insolence on your part but you must NEVER say anything like that again,"

"What about how Skulduggery only 'dropped you' as you put it because your way too old and useless to do anything other than mope and…" the shadows rose sharply into spikes and surrounded Valkyrie's neck, the tips grazing her neck.

"Now Sadistica…" Skulduggery started but Valkyrie interrupted him,

"Come on then. Do it, I dare you," Sadistica's face was strained and droplets of sweat was running down her face, "You can't. Can you? You know that killing me like this would only mean that Skulduggery never takes you back," Valkyrie sneered then waited as the spikes dropped down then dissipated.

"He will take me back. HE WILL!" she roared then the shadows rose up round herself and Valkyrie. She cursed and as soon as the shadows dropped looked around her. They were in a forest clearing, the moon was high indicating around midnight. She looked at Sadistica who merely waved and then shadow walked again. Valkyrie guessed that she was in the forest which they'd passed to get to the house they had found Sadistica in. She didn't know which way she was supposed to walk to get back to Skulduggery but she had to do something! She spun herself round randomly chose a path that was wide and looked safe. She was halfway across the clearing when things came out of the trees. About 30 to 40 vampires were coming from all around her and there was no way out. Valkyrie made a ball of fire as the first one sprung…

**Hey guys! This one might be a 2 part? Maybe 3? All depends how I'm feeling really. I just wanted to say that this story idea was crated by Lego Lover 99. All I did was write it up. I'll upload the second part once i've had at least 5 reviews. (too much? random...) or as soon as i get bored, which will be relatively soon. Chow!**


	6. Desperation part 2

**Part 2 as requested by Miss-River-Blaze. Enjoy!**

Valkyrie and Sadistica disappeared and Skulduggery cursed to himself and lunged for the door but Sadistica appeared in front of him and pushed him back with a wall of shadows.

"Now let's get down to talking about how you're going to have me back as your partner,"

"No, let's not. Where's Valkyrie?"

"A bit busy at the moment, gives us time to talk,"

"Where is she?"

"Fine, if you must know then she should be meeting my 30 or so vampire friends, barely sure of themselves but they know how to follow orders."

"Why Valkyrie?"

"Why not? She's the closest one to you by the looks of it. Let's get down to business,"

* * *

A face full of fire, a blasting of air, even a kick to the throat, that was what each vampire received but still they kept coming. She was beginning to tire when only half of them were down. She blinked and got caught from behind. She went flailing and had to roll quickly to avoid the on slaughter which would have involved 5 jumping at a time. She jumped to her feet and pushed 4 back at once who had got too close. She was running out of space to move, fast. A tall one loomed over her and although she tried to flame it and punch it he dodged all of the attacks. It slapped her and she fell back, her head reeling. The remaining 10 or so crowded around her and as she tried to get up held her down. The tall one remained standing and just stared at her almost pitifully as she struggled against all of the hands that held her. He knelt down and put his face close to hers. Nothing was said so she spat at him. He jumped back and wiped his face with a scowl so clear that even Valkyrie knew she'd got onto his bad side.

"What's wrong big guy? Can't handle a teenage girl?" he glared daggers at her,

"I'd kill you now for you cheek but I've got a job to do, might as well get it done." He was beside her in a flash,

"What are you doing?" he just looked at her then bent down and bit into her neck. She heard a scream, must have been her, as a blinding white pain erupted inside her. He kept sucking and ripping until she was near exhaustion. He came back up and frowned at her slightly.

"Your different," was all he said before he motioned to one of those surrounding her looking as if they weren't stable. They took out a set of handcuffs, her set. How dare they? She was too weak to fight them as they turned her over and shackled her hands behind her back. A foul tasting rag was forced into her mouth and tied uncomfortably round the back of her head. The vampires seemed to leave without any command apart from the tall one. He picked her up and headed off with her slung over his shoulder like a sack. It wasn't pretty or elegant but it gave Valkyrie time to think. Her powers bound, her body weak and with 2 days left of being a human unless somebody can get her to a doctor. Kenspeckle preferably. Then what was she to do? The journey came to a top and she felt herself going up, she opened her eyes and saw that she was being hoisted up into a very tall tree. She nearly fainted from the height and she wasn't afraid of heights. Usually. A hole in the tree was what she was put into and Mr Tall Vampire Guy leant in close to her, she flinched away but he grabbed her chin.

"You better hope that your end comes soon as by the taste of your blood, bad things are coming." He jumped and was gone from sight. Valkyrie sat there in stunned silence hoping that Skulduggery would have heard her scream and would come running but how would he know to look at the near top of a Canadian sized pine tree? This time, she doubted that he'd make it in time…

**Ok, this is official. This is going to be a 4 part, I just have SO many ideas so sorry about the cliff-hangers but it helps lead onto the next. Till next time, Bye!**


	7. Desperation part 3

**I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in what? A fortnight? My laptop was out of use and I just couldn't get it back of my Dad! But here it is now!**

"Are you blackmailing me? You do realise that that was the reason I didn't want you around. I didn't need somebody with a manipulative attitude to life," Skulduggery said

"Not at all and I never was manipulative. I just wanted it my way or no way,"

"Your logic hasn't changed. It's still as pathetic as always," Sadistica blinked and seemed to double take what he had just said.

"Are you insulting me?"

"Not at all. I'm just refusing to deny the truth. They are completely different things," Sadistica made a good impression of a goldfish as she tried to get her head around Skulduggery's impeccable logic, "You always were impossible to decipher, you're a bit of a brat at times but I must still refuse your offer. Now if you'll just let me and Valkyrie go about our lives I will make sure I don't bother you again,"

"I don't think that that…" Sadistica was cut off as a piercing scream sounded through the air from outside, "Oh, too late."

"What do you mean? That better not come from Valkyrie,"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but yes, that was Valkyrie. And by the terror held within that scream, I believe they have completed my plan." Skulduggery pushed at the air and sent Sadistica into the wall behind her."

"What have you done to her? Where is she?"

"She's with a whole bunch of vampires, what do you think could have happened to her?"

"If she's dead then I will seriously kill you then ill go after your little friends and kill them too. I won't stop there either I'll then go…"

"Not yet she isn't. 2 days, then she will technically be dead,"

"You ordered her to get bitten?"

"And the mastermind gets it! The crowd goes wild!" Skulduggery pushed her into the opposite wall and she slumped to the floor,

"Where is she?"

"I won't tell you. You'll have to search that 3 acre forest for her. If you find her then you get to keep her, if you don't in 2 days then I am your partner."

"No, I will not do that! Where is she? Tell me now!" Sadistica merely smiled and laughed quietly at first, getting louder all the while. Skulduggery pulled a table into her head and she stopped almost immediately. She slumped unconscious.

"I will find you Valkyrie," Skulduggery said into the air before fleeing quickly from the room."

**Again I'll apologise for the lateness of this chapter and the shortness… I might do another chapter if I have enough time after updating my fictionpress stories. Please review any ideas on whether you want Valkyrie to be saved or anything else… Or to just say what you thought of this chapter… :)**


	8. Desperation part 4

**This may be the last one or it might not… Let it commence!**

She was cold and alone. Powerless to the elements which battered her inside of the hole she had been put in. She had leant forward once to see if it was possible to escape but alas, it was too high with not enough branches. If she fell then she would meet a messy end. She missed the feel of magic against her skin as she tried in vain to nudge the gag from her mouth. If she did that then she could scream. Skulduggery would find her then. That was if he was even looking for her. What if Sadistica had got him too? She couldn't let herself think like that. He was coming. Somehow she just knew. She could feel herself getting colder and colder, her breath coming in short gasps. It had been just about a day she thought. The day had come and gone, the night returned to pitch black. Her eyes drooped and she snapped herself awake. If she went sleep then she knew she wouldn't wake up until she was dead. Hurry up Skulduggery, she silently said, tears pricking at her eyes.

Skulduggery had been searching for just over a day. There was no sign of the group of vampires or Valkyrie. He had skirted the outskirts of the forest in case she had been taken away but she hadn't, he had then gone on to spiral towards the centre. Eventually he had come across a clearing with more than enough signs of disturbance, leaves disturbed and a dried pool of blood near the centre. This blood could be seen trailing towards the edge of the clearing towards what seemed to be a hidden path. He smiled inwardly and set off towards this path.

Valkyrie didn't know how much longer she could stay awake, tired, exhausted and scared for her sanity, she was slowly falling apart. All she wanted was too close her eyes for a second, what harm would it do? She had half a day left anyway, why not close her eyes. Her eyes drifted closed and her whole body slumped as sleep pulled her deep into its embrace.

The signs had stopped now and he had searched the area around this one tree thoroughly 3 times already but there was nothing else. He had already wasted 4 hours repeating his search all for nothing. He sighed and looked up hopelessly, and that was when he saw it. At least what he thought was there. It looked like a large hole had been carved into the trunk near the top, but the tree was at least 50 metres high, what would be the purpose of it? Unless...

**Duh, duh, duuuhhhh! You guys can probably guess what just clicked in Skulduggery's mind but if not then it will all be revealed in the next chapter! Short, sweet and the perfect chapter for reviews! **


	9. Desperation part 5

**This will be the last part of this story. Please enjoy!**

Sadistica was following his progress through the hidden cameras dotted throughout the forest. At first she had laughed at him as he wandered seemingly lost through the forest but as he had come closer to her place small drops of sweat had formed on forehead, rolling slowly down her face. When he had reached the tree she looked at the footage of Valkyrie, she had passed out and was turning so pale she could have been dead already, but there was 3 hours left till full transformation. She looked at Skulduggery again and then ran out of the room.

He was just about to fly up to the hole and inspect it more when he felt a disturbance in the air. He turned around and pushed at the air but the vampire who was standing there dodged it.

"She is up there, isn't she?" Skulduggery asked, stalling for time,

"Maybe. But then maybe not." He answered before lunging at Skulduggery. He simply pulled out his gun and shot all six bullets. The vampire collapsed to the ground, groaning. He brought his hands down by his side and boosted himself up into the tree, he then thought of a better idea and let go of the branch, only to be pulled back down by a tendril of shadows before he could fly up. He crashed to the ground and looked up at Sadistica.

"Now why did you do that?"

"I need to be your partner again,"

"You know why I don't want you again,"

"That is just a measly obstacle."

"You said if I didn't find Valkyrie then you would be my partner. I have found Valkyrie. I know that you are not the one to keep promises but I will make sure that this one is kept." Sadistica smiled slyly and laughed aloud. "I really don't see why you think this is so funny,"

He looked up and saw the tall vampire carrying a limp form. He flew up but the vampire jumped into the next tree and didn't stop there. It led to a chase through the tree-tops, Skulduggery was gaining all the time and was about to catch them up when the vampire just let her go. She was dropping to the ground, hitting every branch on the way. Her shackles caught on a branch and she hung there limply, slowly slipping. Skulduggery swooped down and caught her then gently lowered her to the ground. Her hands were shackled behind her and a grimy rag was in her mouth, tied behind her head while her neck was a bloody mess and she was shivering violently. Her breath came in short shallow gasps and her hair was a tangled mess, her skin pale and cold against her clothes. He set to work untying the gag and picking her shackles. He looked at the sky and judged that she only had an hour left.

"God, you cut things close," he murmured. He picked her up gently and flew up to see where about in the forest he actually was. He was south and close to the house still. He was about to turn when he saw Sadistica standing by the door waving a black bag in the air. It opened and he saw syringes and medical equipment. He wasn't a medical expert but he knew what it was for. He flew down with less than an hour to go.

**Maybe it isn't the last part but it is drawing to a close! I have a little question for you people though. Do you want Valkyrie to a) die b) turn into a vamp c)For Darquesse to save her or d)Skulduggery to save her. I can't decide so the majority vote will win. By the way, try and PM your choice so that it comes as a surprise! Thanks!**

**Roxy**


	10. Desperation part 6

**Last part! So sorry about the lateness but I really had no idea how I was going to finish it and I also had a mega important exam to revise for! After this ill be starting a new skulduggery story. So, here goes nothing…**

Sadistica ran inside and Skulduggery followed in pursuit. She dodged into a room and he flew in after her. He looked around and carefully put Valkyrie down, readying himself for a fight which may or may not end well. A wall of shadows came up behind him and he dived, feeling the air shift as Sadistica came running behind him. He turned around and splayed his hands, displacing the air around her. She flew back and landed awkwardly. He walked up to her and she tried to send shadows at him but he dodged yet again and looked down at her pitifully.

"What happened Sadistica? You used to be a nicety mean sort of girl but now you are just full blown evil. What happened?" she looked up at him and glowered menacingly.

"You really need me to answer that?" she practically spat back, pulling herself to her feet,

"If you wouldn't mind, I need to know if my theory is right."

"You happened," she took his moment of shock and hit him with the shadows that sprang at her command. He flew across the room and narrowly missed barrelling into Valkyrie's still form. She was now barely gasping in air as her eyes stared upwards, unseeing.

"Hold on Valkyrie," he murmured before lunging up at the steadily approaching Sadistica. She laughed and shadow walked behind him. He then noticed that the black bag wasn't in her hand. He looked around frantically and couldn't see it.

"Where is it?" he barked, her smile grew larger and she winked then shadow walked away. He ran to the cupboards and frantically emptied them, searching for Valkyrie's only hope at survival. He didn't find it and he let out a frustrated grunt and then noticed something on the floor. All the floorboards had rusted nails and a weathered look but 3 of them had shiny nails and looked as if they had purposefully been made to look old in a hurry. He smiled to himself (metaphorically speaking of course) and thanked himself mentally for being the greatest detective alive. He grabbed a corner and pulled it up revealing the black bag underneath; he immediately grabbed it and spilled its contents next to Valkyrie. He had no idea what to do first so he let instinct take over. He grabbed the empty plastic blood bag and a tube. He stuck one end of the tube into the bag and then a needle onto the other, he then implanted the needle into her arm and squeezed the bag, watching as the air pressure sucked the infected blood out of her. He looked down and saw bags of fresh blood with various names on them. AB, O, A, B, AB+, AB- and lots of others. Blood groups. He didn't know which blood group she was at all but he knew somebody who did. He pulled out his phone and rapidly dialled Kenspeckle's number. It rang and rang and finally he picked up.

"What do you want?"

"Valkyrie's blood group, what is it?"

"What? Why would you need that?"

"She's been bitten and I need to replace her blood but there are too many bags here with different labels on so please tell me!" he said, desperation evident in every word.

"Um…" Kenspeckle seemed a little bit off put at this urgent demand,

"Please," he begged,

"Ok then, I'll check her records,"

"Hurry!" he looked down at Valkyrie, her eyes had closed again and the blood bag was almost full, almost time to put in more blood. He began the tricky procedure of taking out the tube and sealing the blood bag effectively.

"She has O positive. Happy?" he searched through the bags of blood and came upon the right type.

"Thank you. You have just helped me save her life possibly,"

"Your very welcome but please tell me…" Skulduggery cut him off and then chucked the phone down as he attached the blood bag to her then pinched the tube to push the blood into her system. He silently encouraged it to go faster although he knew it wouldn't work. He was just getting desperate.

"Come on Valkyrie, I can't lose you now!" he whispered, agony searing into each word. After a few minutes the bag was empty. He took out the needle and then picked up a sterile syringe which contained a pale blue liquid. He injected it and watched as it worked its magic. The fluid would change the minute amount of infected blood still left in her and would replenish her energy. It said that on the packet anyway. He waited and waited for her to wake up. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Well, well. The great detective has lived up to his expectations," a sly voice droned. He turned around, his posture rigid.

"What are you doing back Sadistica," he asked menacingly,

"Just seeing if you had saved her,"

"And…"

"What do you mean and?"

"There is always something else,"

"Fine! I'm also getting rid of you. If I can't have you, neither can she," she snapped back, bringing out a sword.

"The amount of times I say this but I have no skin to cut,"

"This is Mr Vengeous's sword. Heard it worked the same as the cleavers,"

"Oh, then I guess your not gonna just talk about it?"

"No, I have to get rid of you. The sweetest revenge I think," Skulduggery backed up and hit the wall behind him. She stepped over Valkyrie who was starting to wake and raised the sword. He pushed at the air instinctively and she flew back. Hard. When she reached the ground the sword clattered out of her hand. He walked casually around her and grabbed her arm. She pointed at the fallen sword and the shadows retrieved it into her hand. She raised it again and was about to strike across her body when it was ripped from her hands. She turned around and saw Valkyrie looking weary but angry.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" she whispered and flipped the shadows at Sadistica, making her do a back flip. She landed on the ground and groaned. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie,

"Are you ok?"

"Never better," she gasped, nodding weakly. Sadistica groaned and Valkyrie dodged a sliver of shadows, "You'll never learn, will you?" she grabbed the shadows and smothered Sadistica in them, she screamed and writhed underneath them but Valkyrie simply brought up her foot and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her out instantly. Skulduggery bent down and cuffed her hands before looking at Valkyrie again.

"Are you sure, you seem a bit quiet and faint," her eyes looked dazed and she swayed slightly on her feet.

"Absolutely fantastic," she murmured then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. As always Skulduggery caught her and then lowered her slowly to the ground.

"Let's get you to Kenspeckle and you to the Gaol," he said looking at the two people on the ground. Sadistica was starting to come round so he knocked her out again. He picked them both up and walked out of the room.

**So that's it for this story but I am working on another story. It'll be called 'A little too much love'. I'm offering the chance for your OC's to be in it so if your interested then PM me their profiles please!**

**I'd just like to say thank you to all for:**

**Reviewing**

Leggo lover 99

Sapphireshadowgirl

Myrninxmorganvillevampiresx

Miss-River-Blaze

Tamani7

xAriannA SerenitYx

Guest

Skulduggery Bathilda Spark

Louisiana Stephenic

**Following**

Braeyln-Tazzalana

Miss-River-Blaze

SapphireShadowGirl

Mryninxmorganvillevampiresx

Tamani7

**Favouriting**

Leggo lover 99

**That's about it but just before I finish up I'm just telling you that 'A little too much love' will be up in the next two days hopefully. So look out for it! Thanks again!**

**Roxy**


End file.
